russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN-9 Starts Developing Its Own Stable Of Talents
July 31, 2013 RPN-9 seems determined to resume producing and airing local variety programs. In the 1970s and 1980s, it was among the top-raters in the local TV industry, battling with GMA-7 and IBC-13. Its popularity started waning when the network was involved in the sequestration process as the government found that the station was owned by several of alleged Marcos cronies. Since the time of former President Cory Aquino, RPN-9 has been operating as a government owned corporation following the sequestration. That setup somehow weakened the network. Thus, it was not able to go with the flow and continue its development. Now, RPN-9 is almost non-existent to the consciousness of Philippine TV viewers. In the past decade, it was known for showing several popular canned shows from the US like Ally McBeal and Felicity. But this decade, it was almost totally gone from the viewers’ consciousness especially at the height of the network war between leaders ABS-CBN and GMA-7. RPN-9 is holding a talent search in an attempt to develop its own roster of homegrown talents for its upcoming revival. Reviving RPN-9 Now, its president and CEO Robert T. Rivera has announced plans to revitalize and revive the once glorious TV network. RPN-9 is starting through developing its own stable of home-grown talents. It intends to do so through launching a nationwide talent search called Boses: Tinig P-Noy. The singing contest is not aired over TV but it is being relayed through RPN-9’s 12 local radio stations that are scattered nationwide. Through this search, the network hopes it could discover and soon develop its own pool of Pinoy talents. With this, RPN-9 has disclosed its plans to produce and air a new variety show, which would start airing by the end of this year. The contest should not be underestimated. The network is ready to give up to P1 million in cash prize to the talented winner. The big winner would also secure a talent and recording contract with the network. Boses ng P-Noy The singing contest stages an audition for duos and trios comprising of members aged 15 years old and above. The contest would have representatives from Center for Pop Music Philippines as among the judges. There would be weekly eliminations and monthly finals. The first leg of the contest kicked off last June in Baguio City. The second leg was held in Cagayan de Oro City last July 27. There would be succeeding announcements about where the next venue of the contest would be. RPN-9 is not new to talent searches. The network recalled that Nora Aunor came from them. Ang Bagong Kampeon, which discovered Regine Velasquez and other singers, used to air on the station. Eat Bulaga, another talent discoverer, also spent many years with RPN-9. RPN-9 is currently operated by Solar Entertainment, which owns up to 34% of the new network. Far East Managers and Investors Inc holds the other 32% of the network. It is assumed that the rest is held by the government. The Kasama Network RPN has a dashing new look these days and competition of the network. Despite being saddled with equipment that have seen better days, RPN determined to back its glory days. The highest-rating TV network in the Philippine television history, RPN-9 through the multimillion-peso relaunch during its glory days in Broadcast City are top rating drama series, sitcoms, gag shows, music variety shows and music specials in RPN 9. On June 19, 1960, the Philippine Legislature passed Republic Act No. 2980 which granted RPN a franchise to construct, establish, maintain and operate radio broadcasting and television stations in the Philippines. Once fully operational, it launched its flagship radio station in Manila, DZBI. By 1967, RPN had grown into a full network, operating DZRR in Manila as well as DZAX- Manila, DZAH and DZBS in Baguio, DZTG in Tuguegarao, DZRL in Laoag, and DXDX in Dadiangas. 1969 was a signal year in the growth of RPN. It was in this year that the network branched out into television with channel 9 in Manila and channel 12 in Baguio. It was also in 1969 that RPN introduced technical milestones in Philippine television. First, it brought in its Toshiba equipment which enabled Channel 9 to telecast in full color. ‘Accucolor’, as its color casting capability was named, was far superior and professional from the test-quality color broadcasts then being run in the country. Then, RPN brought in the first Outside Broadcast Color Van (OB Van) in the country, making it possible to beam studio-quality broadcasts of news and special events coverage from remote sites. RPN entered the 1970’s as the country’s premiere radio and television network with the coverage of the times epochal events by its award-winning news and public affairs, it’s TV Hall-of-Fame local and international services, landmark local and foreign entertainment specials and extensive coverage of sporting events, from Philippines Basketball to Munich and Montreal Olympiads. A decade later, in 1981 RPN introduced another first, when it brought true “networking” to the country as it pioneered the use of domestic satellite to simulcast its primetime block programs over all its TV stations nationwide, making it possible for provincial audiences to view the same programs at the same time as their Manila counterparts. Today, RPN continues to provide exceptional broadcasting together with its provincial TV and Radio stations nationwide. RPN is also currently one of the media companies under the Presidential Communications Operations Office headed by Secretary Herminio B. Coloma, Jr. OTHER HISTORICAL ACHIEVEMENTS: :Came out with the first ‘TV Newspaper’ program: Newswatch :Introduced two of the longest running sitcoms in Philippine television John en Marsha and Buddy en Sol :Cover Live Via Satellite major sporting events, including the Olympics :Came out with Superstar variety program format :Use computer graphics in its station breaks :Launched the first local animation series Ang Panday :Made public affair program more popularly appealing like Tell The People with Julie Yap Daza :Introduced the first Filipino mini-series Malayo Pa Ang Umaga :Launched the telenovela genre starting with La Traidora and followed by the phenomenal Mari Mar MISSION: :To provide socially responsible television/ radio programs and services that are informative, educational, and entertaining in accordance with the highest standards of both the media and advertising industries in the interest of the public we are committed to serve. :RPN CHAIRMAN: :Wilson Tieng (also from Solar Entertainment president and CEO) :RPN VICE-CHAIRMAN: :Tonypet Albano :RPN PRESIDENT and CEO: :Roebrt T. Rivera :RPN GENERAL MANAGER: :Atty. Jess Anthony Yu :RPN STATION MANAGER: :Kitchie Benedicto :HEAD OF RPN NEWS AND PUBLIC AFFAIRS: :Marigold Haber-Dunca :HEAD OF RPN ENTERTAINMENT TV: :Eduardo Cojuangco, Jr. :RPN EXECUTIVE VICE-PRESIDENT (EVP): :Olivia Limpe-Aw :RPN PROGRAMMING ACQUISITION HEAD: :Madam Ratsa :HEAD OF RPN REGIONAL NETWORK PROGRAMMING: :Edith del Rosario When it comes to the first all-color television experience Thrilla in Manila, the 1988 Summer Olympics and the Apollo Missions, the award-winning Filipino mini-series are Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu and Davao, the imports of Mexican telenovelas are Marimar, Luz Clarita and Maria la del Barrio, and the outstanding foreign series are MacGyver, The X-Files, Ally McBeal, Felicity, NYPD Blue and The Practice. The unforgettable Filipino shows are John en Marsha, Superstar, Champoy, Eat Bulaga!, Ang Bagong Kampeon, Kwarta o Kahon, Gulong ng Palad, Flordeluna and Buddy en Sol to become a hit shows. Almost overnight, the station that bred and brought to Filipino homes such TV landmarks as John en Marsha, Newswatch, An Evening with Pilita, Tanghalan ng Kampeon, Superstar, Ang Bagong Kampeon, Flordeluna, Champoy, Gulong ng Palad, Aawitan Kita, Eat Bulaga!, Buddy en Sol and international phenomenal like Marimar, metamorphosed into a serious threat to the network giants. RPN is now the Kasama Mo network and the new monicker was introduced with an engaging jingle. The Solar group behind much of the new format as part of the new programming scheme under the leadership of chairman Wilson Tieng and president and CEO Robert Rivera. RPN will not be sold because it continue to privatized. Giving the TV network in the privatization will refloat. RPN is home to the boxing bouts, Miss Universe beauty pageant, Emmy Awards, Grammy Awards, Academy Awards and so much more. RPN-9 is powerful with 100 kilowatt Harris transmitter tower coverng Mega Manila and other provincial stations in key cities across the nation. Many are saddened by the state of things at government-owned sequestered network RPN 9 used to be the country’s number one station. The revival of this network will give Pinoy viewer crappy shows shown by the other bigger networks like ABS-CBN, GMA, IBC and TV5. RPN studios are located along Broadcast City, Capitol Hills in Diliman, Quezon City. The success of these foreign canned shows and subsequent sale of airtime to independent TV producers made it financially viable for RPN to produce its own local shows. The station defied the limits set by the martial law era and won countless awards in broadcast journalism for Arangkada Balita and NewsWatch when RPN gathered its biggest stars, network officials and the print media to a night of entertainment, competitions, raffle draws, huge prizes and of course, fun and excitement with supervisors, directors, managers, talents, and other employees. New local programs defined with The Million Peso Money Drop, BOSES: Tinig P-Noy, Sabi ni Nanay, Roderick en Nova, Showbiz Ka!, Champoy, Superstar, Kwarta o Kahon and Chibugan Na! setting the trend. Through its regional stations, RPN programs were seen across the archipelago and in the Southeast Asia. The following year, Arangkada Balita, NewsWatch, Superstar, Tell the People, BOSES: Tinig P-Noy, Roderick en Nova, Champoy, Chibugan Na! Nora, Pinapangako Mo, Spin-A-Win, The Million Peso Money Drop, the MBA and ABL games and Kwarta o Kahon are the trailblazers started airing in 60 American cities and parts of South America through the International Channel Network on-air performance as well as on administration. RPN-9 for branding The Kasama Network in an alternative programming, which comes with the catchphrase Idol Maging Kasama!, is part of its bid to catch up in the local ratings game. From the way it has restructured its original shows, the number 3 network is definitely to a good start. The network’s new president and chief executive officer (CEO) Robert Rivera and chairman Wilson Tieng with Solar Entertainment. RPN’s new programs are worth anticipating and hopefully developing loyalty for aiming to a mass audience behind RPN on-camera talents and some homegrown RPN talents. See for yourself: Angelique Lazo (YES!) anchors the longest-running flagship national news program on Philippine television Arangkada Balita, Mondays to Fridays at 6:30 p.m. (Take that, Noli de Castro, Korina Sanchez and Ted Failon of TV Patrol and Meg Tiangco and Mike Enriquez of 24 Oras.) Dong Puno reads the news in the network's longest-running English newscast on Philippine television NewsWatch, Mondays to Fridays at 11 p.m. Angeline Quinto in the musical variety show Superstar, Sundays at 9 p.m., going against Star Cinema Originals (Ch. 2) and Kap's Amazing Stories (Ch. 7). Rafael Rosell’s local version of the worldwide top-rating primetime game show franchise The Million Peso Money Drop, which has aired in over 40 countries from to acquire the franchise of the show from Endemol International, with in the world contestants the full P1 million prize at the beginning of the show, Saturday nights at 6 p.m., against the rivals of Bet on Your Baby (Ch. 2) and Celebrity Bluff (Ch. 7). The show requires two related contestants to work together to retain as much money as they can as the game progresses. Pairs will be out to prove that two heads are better than one as they attempt to conquer the game. Interested pairs to bring the following: Two valid IDs, one 2x2 photograph of the participant/s, birth certificate and medical certificate. The new game show dares to ask the Million Peso questions, daring Filipinos to test their knowledge and skill to bring home the full amount of the grand prize. The Million Peso Money Drop ranks number 1 in the television ratings, besting even top-rating programs like Glee and American Idol; here in the Philippines. Eileen Papin and Anthony Castelo in the reality talent search show BOSES Tinig P-Noy, Saturday nights 9 p.m. abd Sundays at 8 p.m., became a hit for the station, in viewers and advertisers for the phenomenal nationwide hit reality talent search contest with a singing competition when the performance and results phases to discover a pool of new talents that many talented young singers. The search i dedicated to all a capella duos and trios competing in weekly, monthly and quarterly rounds. The homegrown winner will have the chance to compete with other 11 winners from RPN radio stations nationwide in the grang championship. The contest is open to all a cappella duos and trios with members aged 15 and above. A representative from our partner, Center for Pop Music Philippines, acts as judge during the weekly eliminations, as well as the monthly show. The contestants in this competition are singing in a cappella will bring home with P1 million peso cash prize awaits the winner including a music recording contract with Polyeast-Universial Records and a talent management contract with RPN. Dennis Padilla's top-rating primetime game show Spin-A-Win gives awaw loads of prizes and provides non-stop entertainment to Filipino contestants and the audience, weekdays at 11 a.m., is going against 8 p.m. timeslot of Minute to Win It (Ch. 2) and Anak Ko Yan! (Ch. 7). Ramon Tulfo hosting the public service program Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo, Fridays at 11:30 p.m. News head Marigold Haber-Dunca hosting the public affairs show Tell the People every Thursdays at 11:30 p.m. Baby “Madam Ratsa” de Guzman hosting Madam Ratsa Live! on Tuesdays at 11:30 p.m. The daily noontime variety show Chibugan Na! (Mondays to Fridays 12:30 p.m. and Saturdays 12 noon), is hosted by Randy Santiago, Marjorie Barretto, Hajji Alejandro and Chiqui Pineda will surely compared to It’s Showtime and Eat Bulaga!. Bebbot Bello hosted on the in-depoh justice newsmagazine Justice Man on Wednesday nights at 11:30 p.m. A novelty Toda Mo TV with Tado Jimenez and RJ Ledesma recover on Mondays at 11:30 p.m. Of course, our weekend edition of Arangkada Balita Weekend anchored by Kiko Pangilinan and Cielo Villaluna every Saturdays at 8:30 p.m. and Sundays at 8 p.m. Monina B. Letargo, RPN 9's director for foreign program acquisition to view what the entertainment capital has in store for the global TV market. The peso-to-dollar exchange rate helped to complicate the net. Once the country's top purveyor of foreign programs, RPN got hit by a double when the Asian crisis rendered foreign programs too expensive, making its programs available simultaneously throughout the country and Southern Asian countries, namely, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Indonesia, Singapore, Guam, Saipan, Hawaii, Malaysia, Thailand, Papua New Guinea, Borneo, Myanmar, and parts of Australia and China. Advertisers also cut their placements in foreign shows by 40%, choosing local programs that had cheaper rates and higher viewership. Foreign programming on free TV in middle-class and upper-class TV audience will cater to the upscale audience of A-B-C markets and also showing on C-D-E markets for masa-based in the television industry. Also, RPN has been more foreign TV series in the US, foreign cartoons, the Japanese animes, the Mexican telenovelas and the Korean and Taiwanese asianovelas as well as the ABL games. The Outside Broadcast Color Van (OB Van) for the remote coverage news reporting to beam studio-quality broadcasts of news and special events coverage from remote sites. A relatively new player in the local television industry, RPN-9 has the strong number 3 in terms of ratings, trailing behind GMA Network and Lopez-owned ABS-CBN, according to the Kantar Media, adding that there will be new local and foreign shows with the popular and top-rating American TV shows and the ABL basketball. "Although the thrust of station, now have the best of local and foreign entertainment" Rivera adds the radio-television simulcast programming. RIvera managed to make its presence felt in the TV industry. Also set to sign a memorandum of agreement with Echostar, the largest direct-to-home (DTH) satellite television company in the US, to able to telecast its programs in America. Company officials explained that RPN-9 will have its own channel in Echostar programming with the international channels of RPN USA in the US (subscribers have to buy a separate box in addition to their cable TV subscription), current subscribers of Echostar will not have to pay additional to be able to watch Kasama programs. The network has Radyo Budyong, the AM radio stations of RPN will provide content such as news programs Arangkada Balita and NewsWatch which will be simulcast in Radyo Ronda radio stations. Officials said that RPN has now grabbed the number three spot in the television industry next to ABS-CBN and GMA 7 and the number 3 spot like IBC-13, TV5 and Studio 23. "We are now aiming to be a strong number three and eventually become number two," they revealed in the industry. They also have: Roderick en Nova (Saturdays at 10 p.m.), a original longest-running sitcom top-billed by comedian Roderick Paulate and Nova Villa in the situation comedy along with Christian Vasquez, Carmi Martin, Mara Lopez, Neri Naig, Janella Salvador and John Manalo; Champoy (Saturdays at 10:45 p.m.), a gag show with the combined RPN talents of Brod Pete, Niña Jose, Aiko Melendez, Jason Francisco, Wowie de Guzman, JM De Guzman, Charee Pineda, Randolf Stamatelakey, Kylie Padilla, Steven Silva, Kim Gantioqui and Betong; Pinapangako Mo (Saturday nights at 7:45 p.m.), hosted by the actress Coney Reyes on the drama anthology; Showbiz Ka! (Saturdays at 2:30 p.m.), a showbiz talk show hosted by Pat-P Daza Planas and Nestor Torre as showbiz presscon on-air the latest and sizzling news and happening showbiz; Penpen de Sarapen (Saturday 11:30 a.m.), an educational children show for kids hosted by Connie Angeles, Kobi Vidanes, Aaron Junatas, Angel Sy, Andrea Brillantes, Lance Angelo Lucido and Clarence Delgado basically an entertainment, game and story-telling show for children with the kid favorites based on the outdoor game that Filipino kids played; Nora (Wednesdays 8:30 p.m.), a drama anthology starring the one and only superstar Ms. Nora Aunor and actor Tirso Cruz lll are the love-team, Sana Kahit Minsan (Thursdays at 8:30 p.m.), a Filipino mini-series starring Dante Rivero, Agot Isidro and Helen Gamboa, directed by Joel Lamangan; Oh Yes, it's Johnny! (Mondays to Fridays 12:15 a.m.), a late-night talk show hosted by Johnny Litton; Mister Kemis Bayani (Sundays at 10 p.m.), a family sitcom starring the comedian Bayani Agbayani as the lead star role of the real-life situation of family men with Cherie Gil, Gary Lim, Izza Ignacio, Miggui Moreno, Luis Gonzales and James Blanco; Muling Pagmamahal (weeknights at 9:30 p.m.), a soap opera teleserye starring Albert Martinez and Ruffa Gutierrez along with Sylvia Sanchez, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes and Lito Pimentel as the supporting cast will challenge the competitors of the soap operas and fantasy series offer attractive options from ABS-CBN and GMA in the primetime slot menu; and Kwarta o Kahon (Sundays from 1 p.m. to 2:30 p.m.), the noontime game-variety show is hosted by Arnell Ignacio, G. Toengi, GIo Alvarez, Wowie de Guzman, Marissa Sanchez, Mr. Fu and Regine Tolentino against the Sunday musical variety shows ASAP 18 and Sunday All Stars. The new cooking show Daza's Kitchen (Saturdays at 9 a.m.), hosted by Chef Nora Daza for the recipes, cooking foods and dishes. RPN-9's phenomenal rise which bought the company having bagged the contract to exclusively air the basketball league like the Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA) and the ASEAN Basketball League (ABL) games aired on The Kasama Network help boost Channel 9's television ratings with the sports events. The coverage of the ABL basketball games aired live nationwide on RPN-9 every Saturday and Sunday and simulcast over FOX Sports, Solar Sports and Basketball TV to the millions of avid Filipino sports fans nationwide. RPN chairman Wilson Tieng and president and CEO Robert Rivera have agreed to a partnership with the MBA and ABL basketball for the airing of the league's popular games, in line with the network's commitment to the quality innovative programming in daytime, primetime and late-night. The television industry - acknowledge wide reach assures the Metropolitan Basketball Association and the ASEAN Basketball League of increased viewership around the country and eventually showing boost Channel 9's ratings. ABL games showing on Saturdays 9:30 a.m. to 11:30 a.m. and Sundays from 10 a.m. to 12 noon. MBA on RPN begins airing on Saturdays from 4 p.m. to 6 p.m. and two games of doubleheaders on Sundays from 2:30 p.m. to 6:30 p.m. aired live from the Smart Araneta Coliseum and SM Mall of Asia Arena and seen on RPN's 11 provincial stations, Radyo Budyong AM radio stations nationwide and over 400 affiliated cable channels. The strengthening hold of local programs on Filipino viewers, making The Kasama Network to compete with giant networks buying foreign shows for Channel 9 that will target the Filipino masa. "Local programming is a challenging balancing act the mass audience," explains Rivera in soap operas, comedies, musical variety shows, showbiz talk shows, drama anthologies and game shows have long saturated primetime. The Kasama Network recognize the canned foreign programs for the growing middle-upper class and upscale market with its top-notch programming in TV spots for the advertisers along with finance, administrative department, technicians and employees. The support to fuel the same promotional TV machinery that has endeared IBC-13 to its mass-based audience, RPN-9 surely to capture the growing A-B-C market and also with the C-D-E market that bringing for a access to the upscale and mass audience. We are particularly keen on Rainbow S.r.l to producing Winx Club, a fantasy series. A fairy dust in the magical world part of the larger Winx franchise. Back at the fanciful Alfea school for fairies, the Wizards of the Black Circle try to abduct Bloom. After a change of heart upon finding out that Bloom is not who they thought she was, the wizards in the children’s TV genre. When local networks were panic-buying from Mexico, Colombia, Taiwan, Indonesia, Italian and Korea, they expected that one day we would be importing TV programs. Winx Club is a Italian fantasy animated TV series directed, created, and produced by Iginio Straffi about the fairy Winx starring Stella, Aisha, Musa, Tecna, Flora and Bloomiabout action and fantasy show combined with comedic elements, in the face of established programs on the other networks, Winx Club has been the number one spot on weeknights such a phenomenal success, it set a programming trend that resulted in our competitors doing against the teleserye in a gained ratings because of their most watched TV show. They adapt each other’s TV shows to see which will gain more viewership ratings. It follows Bloom and her five best friends Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha in their day-to-day adventures at Alfea College. See the girls transform into magical fairies who use their powers to fight evil and save the world where the fairies dare on an exciting quest in The Emperor’s Throne. Embark on a mission to achieve Sirenix, an ancient transformation, that can be used in the water, on land or in the air, unlike Believix which can only be used on land or in the air. It is strong enough to defeat the evil, power-mad merman Tritannus and the Trix. The Trix's main leader, Icy falls deeply in love with Tritannus and he with her, while the two other Trix members-Darcy and Stormy- are frustrated and angry with their strong romantic relationship. There are two new evolutionary fairy transformations in this season: Harmonix and Sirenix. The ancient Book of Sirenix gave them six Sirenix Boxes that holds guardians inside them to help them gain Sirenix and much, much stronger Harmonix abilities and spells. Before they achieve Sirenix, however, they must find the Gem of Self-Confidence, the Gem of Empathy, and the Gem of Courage; otherwise they would lose all of their magical powers forever. The Kasama network and Solar have struck a golden partnership by providing viewers, kids, girls and teens just home from school and the playground, a refreshing alternative to early primetime, the telenovelas and asianovleas, and sensationalism of newscasts. Catch the animated series, dubbed in Filipino, weekdays at 5 p.m. A triple treat of the hit anime series: Hayate the Combat Butler (weekdays at 9 a.m.), Dragon Ball Z (weekdays at 9:30 a.m.), Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s (weekdays at 10 a.m.) and K-ON! (weekdays at 10:30 a.m.) are the poineer of most-watched number 1 animes in the Philippines. Consistently earning significant viewers, the programming consists of globally successful shows never-before-seen on Philippine television airs episodes of popular American TV series after its initial U.S. airing with RPN's hit foreign canned shows with all-new episodes and new seasons of programs that have gained tremendous Filipino following. It also packs a formidable line-up of movies ranging from highly acclaimed and independent features to international Hollywood blockbusters. While the favorite canned animated cartoons like The Simpsons, Winx Club, Totally Spies!, Baby Looney Tunes, Magic Wonderland, Trollz, Pop Pixie, Hello Kitty's Paradise, Sofia the First, Ben 10: Alien Force and Team Galaxy are the characters targeted the younger audience for kids viewers. The movie blocks are: Sine Nueve (Mondays to Fridays at 2:30 p.m.), a screening of Hollywood films releases, dubbed in Filipino for foreign films; Saturday Night Playhouse (Saturdays at 11:30 p.m.); and Sunday's Big Event (Sundays 10:45 p.m.), a movie block featuring the best of Hollywood blockbuster movies, specials and concerts. World-Class US Primetime campaign wherein the programs aired on RPN are behind their current US runs. The programs beefing up its primetime programming with such hits is the quality top-rating foreign shows in the US are Tagalized: The X-Files, Ally McBeal, Glee, The Vampire Diaries, The Walking Dead, 24, Community, NCIS, Survivor: Caramoan, Two and a Half Men, One Tree Hill, WWE Bottom Line, WWE SmackDown!, Hell's Kitchen, America's Next Top Mdel and The Big Bang Theory are the home of the top Hollywood hit international TV series while the foreign reality shows are American Idol earns the most number of viewers both in the total number of individuals and households viewing found their way to local viewers in Channel 9. At that time, RPN 9 is one of the leading TV station when Rosalinda beat the highest rating programs of the giant networks ABS CBN and GMA. Also, programming schedule are the foreign soap operas: the hit telenovelas Marimar (weekdays at 12 noon), a telenovela craze and Rosalinda (weeknights at 10 p.m.) starring Mexican actress Thalia and Fernando Carrillo; Taiwanovela Honey, Watch Out (weekdays at 4 p.m.); and the Koreanovelas are Can You Hear My Heart (weekdays at 4:30 p.m.) and Dream High (weeknights at 10:30 p.m.) featuring the K-Pop superstar artists. As such, RPN 9 continues to be viewed by the industry as a network of value. This is clearly manifested in the latest evening primetime survey undertaken by AGB, the firm which now surveys TV ratings. While the GMA ans ABS-CBN networks easily grabbed the two top spots, with 47% and 30% of all viewing households, respectively, RPN garnered 10.1%, which significant compared with TV5's 15.3% and IBC 13's 28.4%. Granted a new franchise which RPN continues to improved the goal of providing the Philippine TV audiences with quality, top-rating and award-winning shows. 'RPN Regional Stations' TV stations *TV-9 Mega Manila *TV-12 Baguio *TV-10 Iriga *TV-4 Iloilo *TV-8 Bacolod *TV-9 Cebu *TV-8 Dumaguete *TV-5 Zamboanga *TV-5 Cagayan De Oro *TV-9 Davao *TV-6 General Santos International Subsidiary *'RPN USA '- A Filipino-language channel, offers a variety of programming including lifestyle and leisure shows, cuisine and travel as well as well-loved classic comedies, dramas and soap operas. Get your share of the best of what the islands can offer with RPN USA. Be up to date with all that’s hip, new and hot with its lifestyle and leisure programs, while savoring the country’s delectable cuisine, unique and fabulous destinations and music videos from the hottest artists of the past and present. Come home to the very best in Philippine television with its well-loved classic comedy and drama series, as well as its entertaining musicals and variety shows featuring your favorite singers and the stars of the big and small screen. Radyo Ronda radio stations *DZKB 1422 kHz Manila *DZBS 1368 kHz Baguio *DZRL 639 kHz Batac *DZTG 621 kHz Tuguegarao *DZKI 1332 kHz Iriga *DYKW 936 kHz Binalbagan *DYKB 1404 kHz Bacolod *DYKC 675 kHz Cebu *DYBI 1458 kHz Dumaguete *DXXX 1008 kHz Zamboanga *DXKD 1053 kHz Dipolog *DXKP 1377 kHz Pagadian *DXKO 1368 kHz Cagayan De Oro *DXKT 1071 kHz Davao *DXDX 693 kHz General Santos *DXKS 1080 kHz Surigao RPN Corporate Address *RPN Manila Station: **Broadcast City, Capitol Hills 116, Diliman 1101, Quezon City Philippines *RPN Cebu Station: **San Antonio, Cebu City 6000, Phils. *RPN Davao Station: **Malagos, Baguio District, Davao City 8000, Phils. *RPN Zamboanga Station: **Brgy. Tugbungan, Zamboanga City 7000, Phils. 'RPN officials' *Chairman - Wilson Tieng (President of Solar Entertainment Corporation) *Vice-Chairman - Tonypet Albano *President and CEO - Robert Rivera *General Manager - Atty. Jess Anthony Yu *Vice-President for Licensing and Merchandising - Kitchie Benedicto *Head, RPN News and Public Affairs - Marigold Haber-Dunca *Head, RPN Entertainment TV - Eduardo Cojuangco, Jr. *Vice-President for Provincial Network Operations - Olivia Limpe-Aw *Local Production Head - Willy Y. Tieng *VP for Finance - Deedee Siytangco *Program Acquisition Head - Madam Ratsa *Head, Regional Network Programming - Edith del Rosario